Canadia: The 51st State of America
by Kage Nightray
Summary: "All my other states live with me! Why don't you?" A short story in which America wants to know why Canada doesn't live with him like his other states. Mostly dialogue. Now being continued into a longer, multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Canadia!"

Canada turned around, surprised that his brother had actually noticed him.

"Y-yes?"

"Why don't you live with me?"

Canada stared at America, completely confused.

"W-what?"

"All my other states live with me! Why don't you?"

"… I'm not one of your states. I'm my own country."

America gasped. "Are you trying to secede? You're not allowed to do that!"

"No, America, I've always been my own country. I was never part of yours."

After staring at his brother for a minute, America started laughing.

"I get it now! You're just making a joke! Very funny, bro. Now, I really think you should move in with me and the other states."

"But –"

"I'll expect you to be moved in by the end of the week, understand?"

"But, America –"

"Cool! I'll see you soon, then, bro!"

As America ran off, Canada sighed.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me, Kumakiko?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

* * *

**AN: Inspired by my history teacher, who referred to Canada as the 51st state during class today. I'm so sorry, Canada... I couldn't help it.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada returned to his home, finding it cold and empty, as usual. He had hoped that Prussia would come to visit again, but it seemed he had no such luck.

Opening up his laptop as he sat down on the couch, he decided to check his email. To his surprise, there was a message from America:

_Yo, dude! Just a reminder that you should move in by the end of the week! And don't think about trying to get out of it, Washington is super excited that you're coming. You wouldn't want to upset your little sister, would you?_

_Anyways, see you soon, Canadia!_

_America_

"Oh, America…" Canada sighed.

He moved to close his laptop, stopping as it beeped, signaling a new email. Opening it back up, he saw it was from Washington.

_Big brother! Daddy said you're going to move in with us! I'm so happy! He's been very overprotective lately, and not letting me go see you, and you never come visit; it makes me sad. How are the provinces doing? Oh, I suppose you could just tell me when you move in… I'm so excited! You're bringing Kumajirou, right? Oregon is helping me get a room ready for you. Oh, he wants to include something too, I'm going to give him the computer now. See you soon! 3 Washington_

**_Hey, Canada! I just wanted to make sure you know that Washington and I do realize that you're your own country, but we still think it would be nice if you come to live with us and the other states. If you don't want to, I'd understand, and I'm sure Washington would too. –Oregon_**

Canada stared at the computer, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, he didn't really want to live with his obnoxious brother. At the same time, he really did enjoy spending time with Washington and Oregon. His provinces all lived in their own homes, so they wouldn't mind too much if he left. He'd still have to go visit them sometimes, of course.

Life had grown rather dull at his house, he mused, as no one ever came to visit. Why not go live with America?

His mind made up, he got up to go pack.

"I'm hungry."

… After making Kumanani some pancakes.

* * *

**AN: So, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I am turning it into an actual chapter story. It will probably continue to be a little silly, but I suppose it's good to write this type of story sometimes...**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Canada stood in front of his brother's large Virginia mansion, eying it warily.

"Who are you again?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada."

"What are you waiting for?"

"... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"CANADA!"

The northern nation turned to see who had screamed and was knocked over by a four-foot red blur.

"You came! Oregon and I were getting worried that you wouldn't!" Washington squealed, tightly hugging her 'big brother' as a boy who looked to be about 15 approached.

"Hey Canada. Sorry about her, she's a little hyper," he said.

"Th-that's alright. It's nice to see you two again," Canada said with a smile, returning Washington's hug.

"Are you really going to be living with us?" Washington asked, looking a little nervous.

"At least for now. I can't promise forever, but at least until my boss protests," Canada said, smiling at the girl.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" she cheered, leaping into the air.

"Come on! Let's get you settled in your new room! It's right by me and Oregon's room!" she shouted, running back into the house.

Oregon rolled his eyes.

"Need any help?" he asked, eying the Canadian's luggage.

"Um… could you carry Kumamaru? He doesn't like walking much," Canada said shyly, holding out the oblivious bear.

"Sure," Oregon replied, carefully taking hold of the polar bear. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is, since Washington didn't wait long enough for you to follow her."

Canada smiled again, quietly following the state inside.

"Um… by any chance, does America remember that I'm coming in today?" Canada asked hopefully.

Oregon's smile disappeared as he sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you know how he is."

Canada smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do. It's nothing new."

"What's taking you two so long?" Washington hollered, peeking her head back around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"We don't have as much energy as you do, sis!" Oregon shouted back, laughing.

"Well hurry up, slowpokes!" she laughed, dashing back towards their rooms.

"Come on, time to start your life among the states. Welcome to America!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, after this my updates are probably going to be several oneshots following this main concept, most of which will probably be relatively unrelated. Most of them will be just Washington, Oregon, and Canada, but sometimes I could bring in other characters.**

**If anyone has any requests for stories within this universe, just let me know and I'll try to write them! However, there was a request for no pairings, so if you want to request one, I'll post it separately.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Names

_A few days after Canada moves in_

"Big brother! Can we go somewhere?"

Canada looked up from his book to see Washington and Oregon standing over him, looking down at him expectantly.

"Um… I - I don't see why not. Where do you want to go?" he asked, marking his page as he sat up.

"Um… I dunno. Where do you think we should go, Oregon?"

"Hmm… We could always go to Portland," he suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! I've never been to Portland! Have you, big brother?"

Canada shook his head.

"Yay! Let's go then!" Washington cheered, running for the door until Oregon picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"Wait just a sec, kiddo, we need to set some rules if we are going to leave the house," he said, setting her back on the floor as he sat down.

Washington pouted, but sat down next to Canada.

"Canada, as the oldest of the three of us, you should be the one to set the rules," Oregon said, turning his attention to the older nation.

"Eh? W - well, alright… We should probably go by our human names while we're out there, since most people don't know about us, and the ones that do are crazy fangirls," he said, shuddering as he remembered his last encounter with such fangirls.

"But we don't have human names," Washington said, looking confused.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Only the older states have human names. By the time we came around, Daddy was out of ideas," Washington explained, looking a little sad.

Canada pulled his niece and nephew into a hug.

"Well, let's pick names out for you now! Let me get my computer," he said, pulling back from them a moment later.

At that moment, Kumajirou, deciding to be helpful for once, waddled over while carefully carrying Canada's laptop.

"Oh, thank you, Kumatarou!" Canada said happily, accepting the laptop and opening it to access the internet.

"Okay, according to this website, the top three girl names in Washington are Sophia, Olivia, and Emma. Which one do you like best?"

Washington thought about this for a moment, before replying, "Emma."

"Okay. Oregon, the three most popular boy names in your state are Ethan, Alexander, and Jacob. Which one do you like best?"

"Ethan. There are already states with the other two names," Oregon immediately replied, scowling at the thought of his brothers.

"Well then, from now on, you, Washington, will be known as Emma Jones and Oregon shall be Ethan Jones. Sound good?"

"Yay! We have our own names now!" Emma cheered, jumping up from her spot on the ground while Ethan faintly smiled.

As Canada moved to close his laptop, he took notice of the time.

"Guys, it's almost 8 at night. It's a little late to be going out right now," he pointed out, looking a little disappointed.

Emma pouted. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"I can make pancakes for dinner."

"Okay! I'll show you where our kitchen is!" she shouted, cheering up quickly as she ran out of the room. A moment later, she peeked back in.

"By the way, big brother, you didn't tell us what your human name is," she commented, looking curious.

"I'm Matthew Williams."

* * *

**AN: I thought that establishing their human names before I start using them might be a good idea. I have a few more ideas for chapters, so those should be posted relatively soon, but after that updates will be less frequent as I wait for inspiration for more chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peanut Butter

**AN: Starting this chapter, I am going to always use human names for Canada, Washington and Oregon, unless one of the other states/countries/provinces is talking to them.**

* * *

Matthew was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Emma ran into his room, crying.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he asked, setting aside his book as he pulled the distraught girl into a hug.

"I-I heard that we're all gonna die!" she wailed, sobbing into her big brother's shoulder.

"Who told you that?" he asked, feeling very confused.

"One of th-the girls at a high school. She said that peanut butter's got carcinogens in it and we're all gonna die because we eat peanut butter!" she sobbed.

Matthew stared at her blankly.

"Do you even know what a carcinogen is?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Emma sniffled. "No. What is it?"

"It's something that could cause cancer. That isn't going to affect us, though, because we're personifications."

Emma looked up, wiping away her tears. "Really? Promise?"

"I promise."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, 'cause I really didn't want to stop eating peanut butter. It's, like, the greatest thing ever!"

* * *

**AN: Based off a conversation with one of my friends, who came up to me between classes and said that we're all going to die, for the same reason Emma was concerned about.**

**By the way, what do you people think of the human names I gave Washington and Oregon?**


End file.
